Okudicum de Evenites
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Sonny and Nico become a couple, how?


**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC / So Random.**

* * *

**Okudicum de Evenites**

**In a bathroom, Nico Harris is masturbating with a sex toy molded after the pussy of none other than Sonny Munroe.**

**Sonny had some sex toys molded after her own pussy a few weeks ago and gave them to her friends, mostly as joke, not expecting anyone to actually use them, since she doesn't think any of her friends has sexual desires for her.**

Nico does, but no one knows this, not even his best friend Grady Mitchell.

"Holy fuck!" moans Nico as he stroke his dick with the replica of Sonny's pussy, pretending that he actually have sex with Sonny.

"What the crap...?" says Sonny as she enter the bathroom and sees what Nico is doing.

It turns out that Nico forgot to lock the door.

"Opsss!" says Nico.

"Dude, is that the replica of _**my **_pussy?" says Sonny in anger.

"Yeah..." says Nico.

"Why the fuckin' crap are you using that particular sex toy?" says Sonny.

"Uh...it's a good sex toy, I guess..." says Nico.

"Aren't ya aware of who that thing's molded from?" says Sonny.

"From you, right...? says Nico.

"Exactly. And that gives us two scenarios, man. You either wanna fuck me or you insult me by fucking a toy based on me." says Sonny.

"I'd never insult you, Sonny." says Nico.

"So you have sexual desires for me, is that what ya mean?" says Sonny.

"Yes, but you weren't supposed to know 'cause you probably don't like me that way." says Nico.

Nico's dick starts to lose it's stiffness because of the fear Nico feels now.

"Oh, no! Keep it stiff. Me wanna see ya being so dang horny for me." says Sonny with a sassy teasing porno-smile.

Nico starts to masturbate again. His dick get hard as it was.

"Fuck..." moans Nico as he stroke his dick with the replica of Sonny's pussy.

"Is that what ya think of me? I'm just a fuck?" says Sonny.

"Much more than so. You're my dream girl." moans Nico.

"Really? Then put away that toy and let's see how ya love the real thing." says Sonny as she swing off her black sweatpants.

Nico stop what he's doing and put down the sex toy.

Sonny lock the door, walk over to Nico, slide her panties to the side, takes a seat on Nico's dick and says "Fuck me, perv!"

"Okay!" says Nico as he gently grab Sonny's waist and starts to fuck her slowly.

"Way better than that toy huh" moans Sonny, all horny.

"Fuck, yes! Very sexy!" moans Nico, just as horny as Sonny is, maybe more.

"Mmmm!" moans Sonny in her best slut-voice.

"Holy shit, you're fuckable and slutty!" moans Nico.

"I sure am, horny boy!" moans Sonny.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! Awesome!" moans Nico, very happy to fuck the girl he love.

"True! Sexy!" moans Sonny.

The fucking feels very amazing for both Sonny and Nico.

"Your pussy is so wet, soft, tight and warm!" moans Nico.

"Do ya love that, dude?" moans Sonny.

"I do, Sonny!" moans Nico.

"Yeah! Fuck me!" moans Sonny.

Nico fuck harder.

"Mmmm...that feels awesome!" moans Sonny.

"For me too!" moans Nico.

"Your dick's hard and pretty long! Me like!" moans Sonny.

45 minutes later.

"Cum in me!" moans Sonny.

"Holy crap! Yes!" moans Nico as he cum in Sonny's pussy.

"Mmmm, yay!" moans Sonny with pleasure as she get an orgasm.

The next time, Sonny and Nico are ordered into Mr Condor's office.

"I don't want any actors working for me to do private porno-fun in the bathroom of my studio." says Mr Condor in anger.

"Sir, how do ya know...?" says Sonny confused.

"This." says Mr Condor as he activate the huge flat-screen TV on the wall.

HD security-footage of Sonny and Nico fucking in the bathroom appear on the screen.

"Oh, we forgot that the bathrooms have security-cameras..." says Sonny.

"I have them all over the studio for a reason. If some of you kids decide to do drugs, drink home-brew or fuck like horny sex-crazy porno-people I wanna know." says Mr Condor.

"Are you gonna fire us?" says Nico.

"Usually I would do so with immediate effect, but your show's popular and I can't just kick you kids out since that would only lose me money so you're not fired. I can't let you go without punishment though, so I retract your salary for this as well as next month." says Mr Condor. "And of course, I don't wanna see you fuck at work again. No exceptions. If you're so damn horny for each other, fuck on your private time. End of story. Leave."

"Yes, sir." says Sonny and Nico, like sad little children as they leave the room.

"Stop by my apartment after work today. I wanna get fucked by you again, it was so much fun." says Sonny.

"Okay, baby." says Nico.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
